1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved surgical bone cement compositions and, more particularly, to a graphite fiber reinforced bone cement of the acrylic type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bio-compatible surgical bone cements previously available for use in orthopedic surgery have several drawbacks. The strength of these materials is marginal and curing produces a relatively high exothermic temperature which has a traumatizing effect on body tissues. Fiber reinforced resin composites have previously been used as components of skeletal prosthetics. However, such materials are not suitable as bone cements for directly adhering bone to bone or for adhering metal or resin surfaces of the prosthesis to the existing bone.
The bone cement is present at the interface between fairly stiff bone material and the opposing bone surface or the fairly rigid exterior of the prosthesis. The presently available bone cements cure to form a fairly soft, pliable material which does not maintain the prosthesis firmly in place and is subject to separation at either interface due to mechanical stress.